Alphabet des Shamans
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Une lettre, un mot, un petit texte (entre 120 et 150 mots).
1. Lettre A

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Shaman King_ appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.

* * *

_**A comme Amour**_

* * *

Il y avait énormément d'amour autour d'eux, de tant de sortes différentes ! Il y avait l'admiration franche que Opacho portait à Hao par exemple. Ou la passion de Marco pour ses « Anges ». Il y avait la profonde amitié qui liait tous les membres du groupe, même s'ils avaient parfois de drôles de méthodes pour la montrer. La relation fraternelle entre Yoh et Hao, même si ce dernier la niait. L'amour fou de Faust pour Eliza. L'affection persistante de Horohoro pour Damuko. Yoh et Anna. Ren et Jeanne... Oui, il y avait un nombre infini de relations : amitiés, affections, amours... Et pourtant, les gens s'obstinaient à ne voir que la haine, à ne retenir que la souffrance, à ne sentir que leur solitude.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas croire que tout allait bien se passer, pour une fois ?


	2. Lettre B

_**B comme Bateau**_

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Marco était vraiment très fier de son bateau, le quartier général des X-Laws durant le Combat des Shamans. Il l'aimait presque autant que ses Anges ! Il y avait dans sa grandeur imposante et dans sa blancheur à peine salie par l'eau salée quelque chose de très réconfortant, comme une preuve de la justesse de leur démarche. Oui, c'était vraiment un très beau bateau, digne d'accueillir la Pucelle Jeanne à son bord. Comme Marco s'enorgueillissait en le voyant ainsi sur le port ! Une telle beauté reflétait parfaitement l'excellence et l'équité de leurs actions. Et puis, après une dure journée, rien n'était plus réconfortant que de le voir... Sauf quelques mots de la Pucelle bien sûr !


	3. Lettre C

**_C comme Confiance_**

* * *

\- Yoh va se battre aujourd'hui ! Ne devrait-on pas aller l'encourager ?

Manta ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter, inquiet pour son ami à l'approche de ce combat. Le calme olympien de son interlocutrice, qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé, ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage au lieu de l'apaiser.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il va très bien se débrouiller, tu verras.

La sérénité d'Anna agaçait le jeune homme au plus au point. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire, Yoh et elle, tiens ! Toujours à dire que tout irait bien, comme si c'était une évidence...

\- Peut-être, mais on devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe, non ? Ses adversaires ne se laisseront pas faire aussi facilement !

\- Yoh est fort. J'ai confiance en lui. Il gagnera.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre Anna ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, hein ?


	4. Lettre D

_**D comme Danger**_

* * *

Lorsqu'on la voit pour la première fois, on ne pourrait se douter du pouvoir immense qu'elle nous réserve. Après tout, ce n'est, en apparence, qu'une simple jeune fille. Peut-être qu'elle parle toute seule de temps en temps et qu'elle prétend parler à des fantômes... Mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, s'ils savaient...

S'ils savaient les choses qu'elle pouvait voir, les personnes avec qui elle pouvait parler... S'ils savaient ce qu'elle était capable de faire, lorsqu'elle s'en donnait la peine. S'ils savaient l'étendue de son pouvoir, une fois bien maîtrisé... Est-ce qu'ils continueraient à la traiter comme une jeune fille faible et fragile ?

S'ils la voyaient maintenant, propriétaire d'une pension très spéciale et chef des Hana-Gumi très puissantes et effrayantes s'ils savaient qu'elle réussissait à dompter Hana s'ils connaissaient tous son talent, penseraient-ils encore qu'elle ne représente aucun danger ?


	5. Lettre E

_**E comme École**_

* * *

L'école. Manta ne connaissait que cela à vrai dire. Le collège pendant la journée, et des cours supplémentaires dans la soirée. Il devait sans cesse apprendre davantage et travailler plus, pour atteindre l'excellence – son père n'accepterait jamais moins que l'excellence – dans tous les domaines scolaires. Manta mangeait école, dormait école, respirait école. Toute sa vie était tournée vers ses études, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et cela le fatiguait énormément. Il n'aimait pas tellement ses cours qui le privaient de temps libre pour se consacrer à ce qui lui plaisait.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, aller en cours avait retrouvé une certaine saveur et un certain intérêt : Manta s'était fait un ami incroyable. Yoh. Grâce à lui, chaque jour était devenu une nouvelle aventure étrange et bizarre, parfois effrayante, mais toujours passionnante. Et si cela permettait au jeune homme de retrouver son ami, il voulait bien supporter toutes les heures de cours possibles !


	6. Lettre F

_**F comme Famille**_

* * *

Les Asakura n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille exemplaire... Yoh était aux mains d'un grand-père tortionnaire, sa grand-mère était loin de la maison, sa mère les avait quittés, son père constamment en vadrouille. Plus tard, il eut la chance d'apprendre qu'il avait aussi un ancêtre démoniaque que sa propre famille avait dû assassiner, ainsi qu'un frère jumeau malveillant qui voulait tuer les humains. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Yoh aie été gâté la vie...

Pourtant, Yoh aimait sa famille. Il avait convaincu Hao. Son père était mort, mais il avait pu lui parler avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa mère et ses grand-parents.

Et puis, Yoh avait Anna auprès de lui.

Elle était peut-être petite et brisée, mais c'était sa famille. Pour rien au monde il ne la changerait.


	7. Lettre G

_**G comme Glace**_

* * *

La neige s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, comme un manteau parfait par dessus la montagne. C'était un délice pour les yeux, la parfaite beauté et pureté de cette Mort Blanche. Horohoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi devant lui, dans cet instant magique. Le temps s'était arrêté pour lui, pour qu'il puisse contempler la nature dans son état le plus parfait.

La neige était dangereuse. Extrêmement belle, incroyablement puissante, et surtout mortelle. C'était sur elle que Horohoro voulait se reposer, elle qui lui servirait de protection. La glace était une arme parfaite pour lui, qui vivait dans les montagnes : elle l'avait toujours accompagné, toujours entouré. Il connaissait ses dangers, ses faiblesses, son usage.

À l'aide de Kororo, il utiliserait la glace pour devenir Shaman King.


	8. Lettre H

_**H comme Heures**_

* * *

Tout le monde disait toujours que le temps n'était qu'une notion extrêmement relative, une question de perception des individus. Une heure pouvait ne sembler qu'une minute lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une heure de plaisir (ou de très gros stress), mais aussi une éternité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une heure d'ennui ou de peur : chacun pouvait s'accorder à ce sujet. L'idée de temps n'était alors qu'un état d'esprit, et il suffisait de prendre les choses avec détachement pour ne plus en être dépendant...

Ah ! Comme si c'était seulement possible dans ces conditions extrêmes ! Le temps n'était peut-être qu'une illusion et la durée des choses ne dépendait peut-être que de la manière de percevoir ces choses, mais ! mais chacun pouvait s'accorder sur un point indéniable...

Les entraînements d'Anna étaient beaucoup trop longs.


	9. Lettre I

_**I comme Information**_

* * *

L'information, c'était son domaine, et son avantage en combat. Chocolove était capable d'obtenir rapidement n'importe quelle information nécessaire à ses stratégies. Il n'avait pas une force colossale ni une maîtrise incroyable d'arme pour l'aider : il ne pouvait compter que sur la vitesse de Mic et l'élément de surprise – que ce soit de sa vitesse ou de ses blagues – pour s'en tirer. Alors il se devait de connaître au maximum ses adversaires, les lieux de combats, toutes les informations qu'il pouvait récolter avant le début des affrontements. Ainsi seulement pouvait-il user au mieux de son environnement et de ses talents.

\- Obtenir des informations, c'est mon talent ! » avait-il dit en rencontrant pour la première fois Ren et les autres.

Et il n'avait pas menti. Car c'était pour lui une question de survie.


	10. Lettre J

_**J comme Jeu**_

* * *

Tous ces combats n'étaient qu'un simple divertissement pour Hao. Une manière d'occuper son temps avant qu'il ne devienne Shaman King. L'issue était inéluctable, et tous le savait. Sinon, pourquoi autant de monde l'aurait suivi ? Le prochain Shaman King était décidé d'avance, le Combat des Shamans n'était qu'une farce. Il regardait ces misérables insectes donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour rien : seule une personne fusionnerait avec le Grand Esprit, et ce serait lui !

Mais en attendant ce moment, il pouvait les laisser s'agiter en vain et les regarder tenter de devenir forts. C'était un jeu, un jeu cruel mais tellement amusant... Les voir grandir et devenir puissants pour mieux les briser lorsque viendra le bon moment...

Les briser comme ils l'avaient brisé auparavant...

Ce n'était un jeu, avant qu'il ne mette en place son véritable projet.


	11. Lettre K

_**K comme Kilos**_

* * *

Alors qu'elles ne s'y attendaient pas, le jour tant redouté était revenu, fidèle à son poste. Premier jour du mois, jour de torture pour les trois jeunes femmes. En effet, Anna, et à sa suite Tamao, avaient instaurés des règles très précises concernant les serveuses de la Funbari Onsen, dont certaines particulièrement redoutables. Et c'était la pire de toutes qu'elles allaient devoir affronter...

En frémissant, Kanna, Matilda et Marion se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains où les attendait Tamao, déjà prête depuis longtemps, et toujours aussi effrayante. Même si elle leur fit un sourire pour les inviter à avancer, son aura dégageait trop de puissance et de danger pour que les Hana-Gumi se sentent à l'abri.

Parce qu'en face d'elles se trouvaient l'instrument de leur plus grande peur, la pire chose que les Humains aient pu inventer, et qui leur vaudrait certainement une punition exemplaire : une balance...


	12. Lettre L

_**L comme Limites**_

* * *

Sa famille l'avait élevé pour faire de lui un chef, un homme puissant capable d'anéantir tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin, lui interdisant la pitié, la compassion et autres sentiments censés appartenir aux faibles. Ren avait craqué. Il avait fini par ne plus croire qu'en la destruction et en la violence, reniant tout le reste.

C'était Yoh qui lui avait montré les faiblesses de cette méthode. Alors il avait tenté de ne plus se laisser envahir par la colère ou par la rage. Il avait tenté de ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne plus avoir de doute.

Là encore, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il lui avait fallu changer une fois de plus sa méthode, accepter ses torts et continuer à avancer. Mais il le faisait désormais avec le sourire et avec confiance.

Quelqu'un lui montrerait toujours les limites qu'il avait à repousser.


	13. Lettre M

_**M comme Métal**_

* * *

Pucelle Jeanne, jeune fille choisie par Dieu pour sauver le monde, avait obtenu ses pouvoirs en faisant un immense sacrifice : prendre sur elle toutes les misères du monde et subir toutes les souffrances humaines. Mortification, famine, solitude, torture... Jeanne ne s'épargnait aucune forme de douleur pour réaliser son objectif et sauver l'humanité.

Elle avait à sa disposition tout une gamme d'objets pour cela : couteaux, fouets, marteaux, toutes formes d'armes et d'objets utilisés pour de la torture mentale. Mais l'objet le plus effrayant de toute sa collection, le véritable symbole de sa toute puissance, c'était sans doute possible sa Vierge de Fer. Une boîte de métal noire suffisamment grande pour contenir son corps entier, contenant des pics acérés. Une véritable prison.

Jeanne devait l'avouer, elle craignait cet instrument depuis le premier jour.

Et pourtant, sans faillir, elle y entrait à chaque fois.


	14. Lettre N

_**N comme Nature**_

* * *

\- En regardant autour de soi, il est plus qu'aisé de constater les dégâts qu'infligent les Hommes à la Nature. Surconsommation, pollution, déforestation, sururbanisation, agriculture à outrance... Tous les Shamans s'accordent à le dire : les Hommes ne font que des dégâts, et il faut y mettre un terme.

\- Kororo, Morphine et tous les autres Esprits de la Nature sont prêts à nous aider. De toute façon, si nous ne faisons rien, il n'y aura bientôt plus aucun Esprit de la Nature et plus aucune nature à protéger.

\- Les Humains sont une menace !

\- Mais les Shamans ne sont aussi que des Humains. Nous avons simplement un don qu'ils n'ont pas. Ils restent plus dangereux et plus nombreux que nous.

\- Alors que proposez-vous, hein ?

\- Si nous voulons vraiment protéger la Nature, il faut que Shamans, Esprits et Humains coopèrent.


	15. Lettre O

_**O comme Orphelins**_

* * *

Le feu ravageait tout autour d'eux. Redseb tenait sa petite sœur par la main pour sortir, décidé à la protéger du haut de ses cinq ans, tandis qu'elle peinait à le suivre. Leur mère avait disparu depuis un moment déjà, mais elle leur avait ordonné de courir dehors, et le garçon comptait bien lui obéir.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'ils restent à l'intérieur...

Parce qu'ils venaient d'arriver directement devant le cadavre de leur père, gisant sur la route comme un pantin désarticulé. Terrorisés par cette vision, les deux enfants ne purent que rester immobiles au milieu du danger.

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit, et une immense armure apparut devant les enfants, pour les éloigner du danger. Ni Redseb ni Seyram ne s'en inquiétèrent : c'était le Golem de leur père. Et si c'était lui qui venait les protéger, c'était pour une raison très simple...

Ils étaient désormais orphelins.


	16. Lettre P

_**P comme Puissance**_

* * *

\- Yoh ! Nous allons enfin mener notre grand combat pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus

puissant !

\- Ren, on est vraiment obligé ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de me battre moi...

\- Je veux ma revanche !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés à l'extérieur de l'auberge pour discuter et combattre. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour déterminer leur puissance mutuelle. Aussi se mirent-ils à sourire en commençant le combat, et lancèrent leurs attaques.

Malheureusement, l'une de celles-ci atteignit l'auberge et cassa une fenêtre. Aussitôt, ils entendirent un cri, et la voix énervée d'Anna qui réclamait le nom du coupable. Se jetant un regard terrifié, Ren et Yoh se mirent à fuire sans demander leur reste. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : de tous, Anna était, et de loin, la plus puissante !


	17. Lettre Q

_**Q comme Quinoa**_

* * *

Anna était revenue ce jour-là avec un ordre bien particulier : elle voulait un met fabuleux, divin, un véritable délice pour le palet ! Ryu ne voulait que lui obéir, mais elle ne lui avait donné aucune recette, seulement une restriction : il devait faire quelque chose contenant du quinoa. C'était là ses seuls points de base.

Il ne savait pas si cela devait être un plat ou un dessert, une entrée ou une boisson ; si cela devait être doux ou acide, chaud ou froid, léger ou consistant... Seulement qu'il fallait du quinoa. Même s'il était considéré comme un vrai chef, c'était là trop vague pour qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que fixer la fameuse céréale en silence pendant de longues minutes...

Pour n'importe qui, il aurait déjà commencé à préparer une merveille, mais il faisait face à Anna : au moindre faux-pas, Ryu était mort !


	18. Lettre R

_**R comme Refuge**_

* * *

Dans cette dimension, le temps ne passait pas

Il n'y avait d'autre bruit que sa propre voix

Il y demeurait depuis la fin des combats.

x

C'était son refuge, de nuit comme de jour

Il laissait la vie des autres suivre son cours.

x

Hao souhaitait simplement qu'on le laisse en paix.

x

Il avait laisser son frère le persuader

De renoncer pour le moment à son projet.

x

Pourtant il continuait d'exécrer les humains

Lui ayant pris sa mère, hautains et mesquins,

Et se vengerait lorsque sonnerait le tocsin.

x

En attendant il prendrait son mal en patience

Dans le Grand Esprit, protégé par sa puissance.

x

Jusqu'au retour de Matamune, son ami.

x

Pour le moment il resterait dans son cocon

Où les instants ne sont ni plus courts ni plus longs.

x

Le jeune homme avait désormais l'éternité

Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus le blesser

Il pouvait donc se permettre de patienter.


	19. Lettre S

_**S comme Souvenirs**_

* * *

Oh Eliza, te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu, dès que tu m'as regardé en souriant...

Oh Eliza, te souviens-tu de notre premier rendez-vous ? J'étais nerveux et je bafouillais sans arrêt. Mais tu riais et tu t'amusais, comme si ce jour n'avais pas de début ni de fin...

Oh Eliza, te souviens-tu de notre mariage ? Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où tu as lié ta vie à la mienne. Médecin et infirmière, liés par la vie et par la mort. Qu'aurais-je pu demander de plus ?

Que tu vives, bien sûr. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Les souvenirs refont surface à mesure que le temps passe, et ton visage ne me quitte jamais. La vie me quitte, et j'accueille la mort avec plaisir.

Attends-moi, Eliza, car je viens te rejoindre...


	20. Lettre T

_**T comme Traître**_

* * *

Il avait voulu s'associer au groupe de Yoh au départ. Il voulait tuer Hao, l'assassin de ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul : il avait besoin d'alliés. Et c'était eux que Lyserg avait choisi. Parce qu'ils étaient puissants, et qu'ils luttaient contre Hao, comme lui. Son plan était parfait.

Mais, tout son projet était tombé à l'eau lorsqu'il avait compris que Yoh et ses alliés ne comptaient qu'arrêter Hao, et non le tuer : avec eux, Lyserg ne pourrait jamais accomplir sa vengeance. Alors il avait choisi de les quitter, définitivement, pour rejoindre les X-Laws.

Il était devenu un traître. Il avait choisi son camp.

Et pourtant, il se sentait mal. Il les avait trahi, mais ils continuaient à le considérer comme leur ami. Il les avait blessés, mais ils continuaient à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi gentils avec un traître comme lui ?


	21. Lettre U

_**U comme Utile**_

* * *

Malgré sa petite taille et son apparence inoffensive, Opacho était la personne la plus proche de Hao et celle en qui il avait le plus confiance. Beaucoup pensaient que cette petite chose ne servait que de mascotte pour le groupe.

Mais cette explication ne suffisait pas à comprendre pourquoi Hao la prenait toujours avec lui, où qu'il aille, ni pourquoi il lui faisait confiance au point de tout lui confier. En vérité, la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée de la famine possédait des dons extrêmement utiles : comme lui, elle pouvait entendre les pensées des autres, et ses attaques étaient redoutables.

Il n'était donc pas si étonnant que Hao aie choisi de la faire accompagner Yoh jusqu'à lui, lors du combat final : qui mieux que cette adorable enfant prête à tout pour lui et suffisamment puissante pour se défendre pour remplir cette tâche ?


	22. Lettre V

_**V comme Vitesse**_

* * *

Orona regardait en souriant le jaguar qui se tenait face à lui, allongé paisiblement. Quoi de mieux pour accompagner sa tempête de rire que l'animal le plus rapide au monde ? S'il voulait diffuser la joie, il devait être vif et efficace : tout accélérait, mais la joie, elle, perdait du terrain.

Malheureusement, sa vitesse diminuait et il peinait à suivre Mic. Il allait devoir trouver un remplaçant, quelqu'un qui soit capable de prendre sa relève rapidement. Il devait trouver vite cette perle rare, capable de tenir le rythme changeant de ce monde qui se battait contre le temps.

x

La neige, avait recouvert les rues de New York en ce soir de Noël, lorsque le vieux homme vit une silhouette peu rassurante avancer dans les rues.

\- Écoeurant...

\- Sang !

\- SANG ?

Orona se mit à sourire : ce jeune homme était tombé dans le piège.

Ce serait lui, son remplaçant.


	23. Lettre W

_**W comme Wagon**_

* * *

« Mesdames, messieurs et personnes non mariées, bienvenue dans le Train des Âmes ! Ici vous parle votre capitaine, Faust et sa charmante assistante Eliza. Avant de reprendre notre trajet, prière de bien respecter les consignes de position : personnages principaux, wagons 1 et 2 ; personnages secondaires importants, wagons 3 et 4 ; autres personnages secondaires, wagon ; personnages d'arrière-plan en queue de wagon ! Merci de bien respecter vos positions et de ne pas vous battre. Ne descendez pas en cours de route, ne changez pas de wagon. En cas de problème, appelez-nous grâce à votre volonté, nous viendrons vous aider. Prochain arrêt : le Grand Esprit, refuge de Hao. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage ! »

La voix s'éteint, et je regarde mon billet en soupirant : je ne suis qu'un personnage d'arrière-plan... Dommage...


	24. Lettre X

_**X comme Xylophone**_

* * *

Parmi tous les morceaux qui se trouvaient dans le baladeur de Mikihisa que Yoh avait récupéré, il y en avait un qui intriguait le garçon.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient d'ambiance rock, avec guitare, basse, batterie. Seules les paroles permettaient vraiment de les différencier. Il y avait aussi quelques musiques de reggae, avec djembés et sons beaucoup plus lents, et quelques morceaux beaucoup plus traditionnels... Mais globalement, tous les morceaux de musique se ressemblaient, et avaient une certaine cohérence.

Enfin, tous... Pas tout à fait. En cherchant bien, il y avait une des musiques qui détonnait parfaitement : un morceau de xylophone, sans accompagnement ni sans parole. Des sons de xylophone nus, incompréhensibles.

Au début, Yoh avait détesté ce morceau, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait appris à apprécier ses sonorités étranges, et le mystère qui l'entourait. À l'image de son père...


	25. Lettre Y

_**Y comme Yoh**_

* * *

Yoh, que dire de Yoh... Insouciant jeune homme qui semble toujours déconnecté de la réalité, toujours dans la lune, alors même qu'il a les pieds bien sur terre et qu'il est parfaitement conscient des choses qui l'entourent... En vérité, Yoh est un garçon difficile à comprendre... À la fois puissant et flemmard, ambitieux et simple, fort mais soumis à Anna (mais qui ne le serait pas ? C'est d'Anna dont on parle)...

Oublions les paradoxes de ce jeune homme. Il reste un garçon inspirant, loyal, amical, presque parfait. Un modèle pour tous, suivant ses principes jusqu'au bout, envers et contre tout, sans crainte des insultes ou des reproches, fidèle à lui-même et à personne d'autre (sans Anna, bien sûr, mais c'est particulier).

Héros. Voilà le mot que l'on recherche pour définir Yoh : c'est un héros, tout simplement.


	26. Lettre Z

_**Z comme Zéro**_

* * *

Cinq. La pression commence à monter. Dans peu de temps, il va leur falloir démarrer le combat. Il y a tant en jeu pour lui là dedans... Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre maintenant, ce serait vraiment trop bête... Être arrivé jusque là pour échouer...

Quatre. La pression augmente tandis qu'il pense à ses amis, à sa famille. À Anna. Par-dessus tout à Anna : il ne veut pas la décevoir, pas encore une fois. Il doit réussir, cette fois. Ou elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Trois. Il prend sa respiration, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, à se calmer. Il peut le faire. Il doit le faire. Il l'a promis.

Deux. Fermant les yeux, il fait le vide en lui. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve comme une autre, et ce sera bientôt terminé – quel qu'en soit le résultat...

Un. Tout va bien se passer...

Zéro.


End file.
